And Justice For All
by shadow0015
Summary: Summary- (Right After Angels and Insects) On the coastal road between the Recovering City of Neverwinter and the Highlands of Zhent Primus, lies the Sovereignty of Kurst. Rumors are spreading of persistent violence and is drawing our heroes closer to the
1. Chapter One

**And Justice For All **

**by TheShadow**

_AN: This story is loosely based on Root of Evil: Kurst Murders, a player built module, so I guess part of the plot and some of the character belong to its creator, Honch. I own Meris, Punkin, Amberlee and of course Telaya. I also own Patheon, the curse rapier. It's TM'ed and I reserve all rightss and privileges entitle to the creator of such a great weapon. I would also like to thank my supportive audience…_

_Firiyla- Just one email but Monday your mail box will be crammed, okay._

_Guan- This is going to be less goody-goody and less "kill all the damnable dryads." Just don't ask me how. LOL._

_Fomy- This one would be a better cheer up story. -). Laterz._

**Summary- (Right After Angels and Insects) On the coastal road between the Recovering City of Neverwinter and the Highlands of Zhent Primus, lies the Sovereignty of Kurst. Rumors are spreading of persistent violence and is drawing our heroes closer to the epicenter of a town that was once famous for its lawfulness…**

It was the dream that woke her up.

Her eyes snapped open for the seconds it took to know the sounds weren't real. No one was there. No one was trying to grab her.

She took a deep, uneven breath and tried to recapture the dream. It was gone, leaving behind a feeling of acute anxiety, profound loneliness, and the memory of someone weeping . So sad. So hopeless. So real.

So get over it, she thought.

Hazy gray morning light seeped into the room from under closed curtains. In fact, everything looked remarkably hazy. She sat up, feeling sluggish. She peered into the mirror opposite the bedroll. And saw nothing but a blur. Perplexed, she stood and crossed slowly to the mirror. She leaned close. The face grew clear.

Except that it wasn't her face, or the one she thought she had remembered she had.

The woman that stared back looked as panicked as she felt. Mouth open. Eyes wide. Face drained of color except for a pair of ugly blotches beneath her blue eyes. She raised her hand a felt the knotted ebony mound on top of her head and attempted to run her fingers through the entanglement to no avail. She spun to look around behind her and notice a pair of panting bodies covered by a pair of bedrolls. They laid closed together, very closed with little room between the two bodies. The farthest was obviously long, probably well over six and half feet while the other was much shorter as the body stretched out to about five feet long.

The dark haired girl continued to look over her features. Her skin was pale, almost ghostly and she only wore a tunic.

Where is my armor, thought the girl?

How do I know I wear armor, she questioned herself as she looked over to a corner that sat a gold-plated armor that reflected the few sunbeams that came into the wood-logged room. She grabbed the armor and it clung to her body as if it were constructed just for her. She looked beneath and noticed a longsword with a golden hilt ornamented by a large purple gem sitting in the middle just above its handle. The blade looked sharp and no remnants of battle covered it. The black haired figure picked the sword up and the patina flashed quickly filling the room with a sudden rupture of yellow daylight but the darkness fought back and regained the room. The girl looked at the entryway and noticed that it was half opened and made her way to it.

Why would I sleep with the door open, she thought as she gently opened the door and walked out of the cabin?

**XOXOXO Daylight's Call**

The early morning tempest ran a crisp chill over the back off the curly, blond haired body that rolled over and peeked out of the bedroll. She released her hands out of the compartment and rubbed her sleep-crested eyelids. She swiftly batted her eyelids and relieved her green eyes that seemed to capture every ray to enter the room. She pulled herself out of the bag and sat Indian style as she squinted to look around the room. Directly beside her was her the love of her life, Meris Sensbane. But she could not locate her best friend, Amberlee.

She thought to herself, perhaps she felt we needed some time to ourselves, or maybe she wanted to clear her mind of the past few days events.

The tall frame beneath the last remaining bedroll began to spook as the purple garbed girl leaned over to get a better look at his face from the tiny peep hole he form.

"Punkin," the raspy and quite annoyed voice spoke out, "If the sun's not out, don't even try to wake me."

Punkin ran for fingers over his bedroll and peeked over the top of his purple hair, "You are aware that we are all alone, babe."

Meris flopped over on to his back and half of his head breached the cap of the bedroll. Looking into her into her eyes he said, "Did you and Amberlee plan this little…coincidence."

Punkin stood agape, "What? I'm not **that** kind of girl." Punkin said as she curved and her lips meet his, slowly yet passionately they exchanged their warmth.

They pulled away and Meris continued to lay on his back as Punkin stretched and readied herself for the tasks that would need to be accomplished ahead.

"I thought Amberlee had that last watch?" Meris asked as he rose up and revealed his dark blue long johns that covered him shoulders to toes.

"You look cute," Punkin snickered, "Is that what you always sleep in?"

Meris rolled his eyes and continued, "We need to make sure that our resident paladin is okay. She's been though a lot of…"

"Crap," Punkin interjected, "Yeah, we need to make sure she is okay."

**XOXOXO The Road To Kurst**

"Amberlee…" the dark haired girl heard something whisper.

She searched around and saw withering vegetation. She sniffed the air and smelt nothing. The early morning only held her and her blade.

"Amberlee, why do you resist me?" the voice continued.

"Who are you…where are you?" the girl rasped.

"I am your destiny," the sword began to glow, "I am what you can become."

"You're the sealed demon…" she said as if she had an epiphany.

"I am **your **sealed demon," the sword spoke.

"You are?" she asked as she held the sword up closer to get a glimpse into the luster of the sword which only revealed her face as the sun started to creep over the horizon.

"What do you wish to know, milady."

"Everything…I need to know everything…"

**XOXOXO Follow That Paladin**

"Alright," the purple leathered bard said as she stood outside of the abandoned cabin and looked out to see if she could see her friend, "We need to find her, quickly. Before she does something…well, not like herself."

"Like walk off in unknown region without telling anyone a word," Meris said as he walked up to a tree and looked around it.

"Okay, more unlike herself. But, we don't know where she went…"

"We don't…but I do."

"Oh, right. Meris the Magnificent can do anything…"

"So I see you're still as annoying as ever," Meris said as Punkin rolled her eyes and Meris finished, "I can still sense my father's presence…I can hone in on it. She is this way," Meris said and pointed in the direction of what appeared to be a town.

"Ah, Meris, do you known what town that is," Punkin asked as they began to walk toward the city gates.

"No, do you?"

"I'm Punkin Capernun, Bard Extraordinaire…" Punkin wrapped her arm around Meris' waist, "Of course I know what town that is." Punkin smiled.

"Okay, are you going to tell me anything."

"Have you ever heard of Kurst," Punkin asked looking into his depthless purple eyes.

"Town of Decriminalization, yes, I've read about it. How do you all of a sudden know where we are?"

"I have a keen sense of direction and I rode along the Zhent mountains and we are in between those mountains and home so…"

"I understand," Meris shook his head, "I won't underestimate the power of a bard, okay."

Punkin infectious grin glared into his eyes baiting him into smiling as the walked closer to the fortified town.

**XOXOXO Haggar The Drunk**

The girl looked around the bustling city as the townsfolk raced about taking care of their early morning routines. She watched the people with a calculation, trying to understand them, trying to understand herself.

"I'm Amberlee Alagondar from Neverwinter. A great paladin and I'm in search of three heretics," she reminded herself.

"Ssst…there you are Jimmie. It's your ole buddy, Haggar," she heard a half-drunk and very audible voice flying at her from behind, "Hic, I'd knew you'd come. Yep, I knew'd you come, yes I did."

"Jimmie?" Amberlee looked around, "Who's Jimmie?"

"Jimmie, hic, you always were a kidder."

"Stop calling me Jimmie, I'm…"

"So Jimmie, did ya hear that things are bad here, hic, real bad. The people are scared. Oh, but not me. Nopes, not me, you know me, right."

"No, I don't but why are the people so scared?" Amberlee asked as she looked at the people walk by without looking directly at her, or anyone for that matter.

"The murders of course! Hic, you'd be scared too, if you thought you were gonna be murdered ev'ry time you stepped out on the streets. Duh," Haggar started to sway, "You're not drunk, are ya."

"Please," Amberlee said as she clenched her fist, "Stop calling me Jimmie."

"But I told them you'd come. Yes, I did. And now. Now, you're here. You should go and talk to Nicholas. He needs…" then the drunk collapsed and fell asleep.

Amberlee looked down at her sheathed long sword and said, "I don't think that this will be as easy as you claimed."

**XOXOXO Telaya- One Tough Tiefling**

Punkin stared as the purple strings of hair on Meris head bounced up and down methodically as they walked while she maintained her grasp around his waist.

Meris peeked down, "What are you doing?"

"Watching your hair move." Punkin said continuing her study of his tresses.

Meris shook his head and decided he didn't need to understand that comment.

"Why do you think your father wanted to you," Punkin asked.

"I don't know but I guess that he and Luskan are tied in some way. And now I at least understand my mother's death," the wizard spoke smoothly, controlling the swelling in his throat.

"I'm sor…" Punkin said but felt something…or someone very near to her, "Do you feel that, Meris?"

"An evil, foreboding danger that seems to be slowly closing in on us…" Meris said as he began to whisper a spell that made their skin scales made of stone shielding them from a high amount of physical damage then he recited a spell than cause a blue glow to surround them. An elemental protection spell, remembered Punkin as she readied her rapier and focused her mind to see what her eyes couldn't.

She drew in the dew-filled air and captured a smell that she remembered…a smell from the past. It was a very dangerous smell.

"Telaya," Punkin spoke out into the air.

"Who?" Meris asked.

"The girl that nearly killed you…and me, remember."

"The Assassin?"

"Yeah. Tall, lanky thing and a pair of bug bites on her chest," Punkin grinned as she saw Meris blush.

"Why is chest size so important to you girls?"

"I could ask the same of men," Punkin said as she circled around looked for any sign of the silent killer.

"You know Amberlee and I were captured by a group of those Luskan assassins…"

"I know. I saw the carcasses of three of them. Probably your handy work."

"And if it was…"

"Then you had less self-control than you claimed," Punkin smiled as she saw a movement, very quick and subtle.

"Did you see that?" Meris asked as he started to chant a divination spell to allow them to see the unseen realm. Punkin always hated this view. Everything juxtaposed into an amorous multiple dimension portrait that reminded her of the time she was stuck in the Source Stone with Ash.

"I still don't see her," she said as she slowly sidestepped and circled almost as if she were dancing by herself.

"She'll show her face. She wants me, right?"

"Don't say it like that…what do you think you Mr. Casanova all of a sudden," Punkin said still looking, "What do you think she's waiting for?"

"Our guard to drop. So keep your discipline."

"What discipline?" Punkin asked half-smiling.

"Well, the little that you have. She wants our spells to fall and our minds to wander…that's how assassins are."

"She's not a real assassin, anyway. I don't think she'd kill you even if she had the opportunity. She loves you too much to do so and even if she tries your girlfriend and soon-to-be fiancée will kick her scrawny little ass, again."

Another shift.

"And she's too weak to face me, Meris' one true love, face to face," just as Punkin finished spitting out these words a lightning quick shadow appeared directly behind her and wrapped a katana around her neck.

She was protected by a black with silver lined armor and a black helm with a pair of short horn on the side. "So," the five foot nine inch figure retracted the blade and straightened the one hundred and ten pounds that gripped her bones.

"So what!" Punkin said as she pointed her rapier, "You sneaky little tramp, that will be the last time that you creep up behind."

Telaya removed her helm, "You really are cute when you're angry. I can see why Meris finds you amusing."

"Keep it up and my steel will be a-musing up your ass," Punkin said as she clamped her fingers into the hilt of Patheon.

"Watch your language…this is supposed to be PG-13," Telaya tossed her straight brown that nearly meet her shoulders, "Anyway, I'm not her to kill you. I'm here for my dear brother."


	2. Chapter Two & Tela's Profile

_AN: I apologize. This is everything but the last chapter. Damn that Superbowl. I'll post the last chapter, which just needs some proofing, tomorrow morning...it's not over, 'kay. GO PATS!._

_Firiyla-Now yourmail box will be crammed._

_Guan- Okay, here it is. It's this what I send other writer's through. LOL._

_Fomy- If this site I have offended, then I pray I won't be convicted...LOL. I hope you like this. Laterz._

_Vague- I'm glad you like this. Here's almost all the rest. The last chapter will be very sad but that's all I'll say about it. Really Laterz._

**_This is Telaya (Tela) Daner's Profile._**

**Telaya Daner **

**Race: Tiefling**

**Age: 21**

**Height- 5'9"**

**Weight- 112**

**Eyes- Lavender/ Gold**

**Hair- Short, straight, brown**

**Build- Very thin (Punkin says she has 'bug bites')**

**Marks- none**

**Clothing- Black armor with Luskan insignia**

**Habits/ Mannerism- Very self-centered**

**Peeves- Goody-goodies**

**Motives- Wants Thanos' love**

**Spouse/ Lover/ Crush/ Anybody Else- unknown though she has an infatuation with Meris**

**Birthplace- Waterdeep**

**Parents- Unknown, abandoned to die**

**STATS: Rogue (5), Assassin (10)**

**HP- 75/75 AC-19 **

**STR-14 DEX-20 CON-10 INT-14 WIS-10 CHA-8**

**Att Bon+14/9/4 Dam 1-10 +2(Crit 15-20/ x2)**

+1d6 Damage (Cold)

+1d6 Damage (Slashing)

+1d6 Damage (Piercing)

**Fortitude- 6 Reflex- 23 Will- 6**

**Base Attack- 11 Spell Resist- 0 Arcane Spell Failure- 5**

**Neutral(50) Evil(15)**

**Feats- (Confidential)**

**Special Ability- Hard To Kill (All attacks that would take HP below 0 must pass a reflex saving throw or no damage is taken.**

**Known Spells- (Confidential)**

**Key Equipment- (Confidential)**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Kurst was formed of four parts. The farmlands of the southeast which contain grazing cattle, farmsteads and horse barns. The northwestern portion of the town was considered the Merchant Tract, were money was exchange and supplies purchased. This also contain one of the towns major landmarks, the Kurst Library, self proclaimed "Largest Library in Toril". The southwestern section sat the Political Tract, were the government of this Sovereignty proceeded. And the southwestern segment was considered the Commoner's Tract. This is where a majority of the populace lived and also this is were the Prefect's office was, which also doubled as the town's jail…

"Barracks and office of the Prefect of Kurst, Nicholas," Amberlee said as she read the sign outside of the building. She looked down to her blade and said, "I guess this where Haggar was trying to tell me to go."

She entered the building which opened into a long corridor that lead her forward to a large room which was circled by six cell, three on opposite sides of the building but only one was in use and contained a man in a red outfit that seemed much to small for him though he was of average size. Then a man in black armor and a great sword dangling from his side appeared in front of her as she spun around taking in the scene.

"So I am to guess that you've never seen a jail before." The man spoke.

"I'm not use if I have or not but I have a feeling that I've never seen this one…I am very sorry, I am Amberlee Alagondar, Paladin."

"Alagondar, as in Nasher." he asked.

"He is my uncle. I am his brother's only daughter. And you might be…"

"Nicholas, Prefect of Kurst…" he said as the lone inmate started to yell out.

"I'll kill you all. You cannot cage men as if they are dogs…"

"We are under martial law, you cannot you out after dark. I've given plenty of warnings, Harris." Then the inmate started to chant a spell which triggered the well versed lawman to unlock the bars. As the bars fell a shower of frozen beads of ice followed pelt Nicholas and Amberlee, who stood in awe soaking up the scene. The Prefect reveal his two handed sword and began to hack away at the criminal.

"Stupid moron," Harris said, "I've put a spell over me. I'm invincible!" Then he grabbed Nicholas by the throat and clawed into his adam's apple.

Amberlee shook her head and grabbed her sword and said, "Let him go."

"Awe, the pretty little girl wants to boss around the powerful wiz…" but his jock was heckled by the glowing blade of Amberlee's longsword as it pierced into his gut. She twisted the blade and withdrew it with confidence as he collapsed to ground gasping for air. Amberlee grabbed a clothe from her pack and wiped the gore from her cutting edge. She placed her sword back in its safe place and looked at the official.

"Thank you, Amberlee. In another time I'd enjoy your company but these are horrid times for this city and outsiders are not very welcomed." Nicholas said.

"Why is that? Is it the murders?" Amberlee asked.

"No one wants potential trouble-makers walking the streets. If you have no more business I suggest that you move on to the next town…"

"I'm not going anywhere." Amberlee stood her ground, "I can see that you no longer have a grasp on the peace that once made this town famous."

"Is that right?" He smiled slyly, "I have everything under control."

"Really, violence is up. Murder has become commonplace and the townsfolk are so distressed that they fear coming out of their own homes. I'm no expert but it doesn't seem that the Prefect has anything under control."

"As long as I'm the Prefect, I'll deal with the problems in this town in my own accord…"

"Who's your superior?" Amberlee interjected as his arrogance began to enrage her.

"That would be Governess Edessa but I don't…"

"I bid you farewell. I'll go talk to someone with more sense." Amberlee spun and returned to the door that she entered in.

**XOXOXO Intimidation- Preparation's Ugly Cousin**

"Telaya," Meris finally spoke after a long, awkward hush, "And this is possible because**?"**

"You're father is the same as mine. We are children of Thanos, demon of death…which explains your love for necromancy…"

"How do you know all of this?" Punkin asked still maintaining a good distance and a hand on her rapier.

"Because he told me, of course. And thankfully I was wise enough to make of with his fortune before you two blew the thing up," Tela said as she patted a large sack on her hip.

"We didn't blow nothing up…"

"We do you have bombs than…"

"I used one on a door but the building blew up when we vanished the demon in our friend's weapon," Punkin said. '_Take that little miss know-it-all,' thought Punkin._

"Yes, Amberlee Alagondar. Pathetic paladin about 5'5" black hair, and blue eyes. Yes, I knew all about that." Tela said and then looked over to Meris, "So are and this human still an item…"

"Okay Tiefling, I'm really getting tired of your attitude. Either you shut up, let us pass or you keep yappin' and I turn your bug bites into bug juice," Punkin the tip of her blade on the cleft between Tela's rib cage, "Got it."

Tela smiled at the short bard, "I figured that you two would like some aid to bring down our good ole dad," Tela mocked astonishment with shrugged shoulders and a blank face, "I'll just be on my way."

"What the hell are you talking about? Didn't you just say that you worked for Thanos and added to that fact you're a Luskan…"

"I'm no Luskan. And Thanos doesn't have anymore gold, so he's wear off his usefulness."

"Oh, you're doing this 'favor' for the promise of gold?"

"Of course. You didn't think that I'd do it out of the kindness of my heart," Tela laughed, "I'm business woman, you've got to pay to see this assassin play."

Meris interrupted their dialogue, "And your price tag would be?"

"Meris?" Punkin punched him in the arm, "Don't make it sound like your picking up a prostitute and we don't need her help. It's three on one."

Meris shook his head, "I don't think Amberlee will be on our side."

"What makes you think that."

Tela intruded, "She abandoned you two. I mean what kind of look out walks out and wanders aimlessly. Punkin," Tela put her hand on Punkin's head, "You need me. 2,000 gold pieces."

**XOXOXO Still The Mystery Remains**

Amberlee entered the Governess' Palace. It must have been as big as Nasher's castle and it was definitely more elegant, thought the paladin as she open the front door and made her graceful appearance. Although she hadn't had never met a Governess before she could point out the leader of the group ofseven lawmakers as they sat idly debating about the price of fish.

"I am very, very sorry to barge in here but I need to talk to you," she said to the blond hair woman wearing a gold and silver lined armor. Amberlee felt a warmth from the brown eyes of the human woman.

"You must the one the guards have told me about…Nasher's niece, Lady Paladin Amberlee, I am to presume."

"Yes," Amberlee curtsied.

"I also heard that you aided Nicholas in the Barracks, you are aware that you probably saved his life."

"It was nothing. I am always happy to aid the righteous," Amberlee smiled and her cheeks dimpled.

"What a wonderful attitude!" The Governess looked at all her comrades, "I wish there were more people like you…I think I may have a task worthy of your spirit."

"I am all ears, ma'am."

"Call me Edessa."

"Okay, what would you like me to help you with."

"Kurst is under siege. Not from troops or catapults but our foe is more elusive. It hides in the shadows and starves our wills. Prefect Nicholas has done all he can to identify our enemy but it has been nearly a year and still the mystery remains."

"The case sounds very difficult."

"Aye it is. It will likely take a keen blade and mind with a little anonymity to get to the bottom of these atrocities. You appear to have the benefit of these gifts in great abundance. Would you like to aid us?"

"Sure, what would be involved?"

"Well first of all you are given limited powers f the local authorities…"

"Like a guard."

"Exactly…see a very keen mind. Also, you'd need to understand how our criminal system works. First, no one but guards are allowed outside after dark. Murder's penalty is death…on sight if necessary."

"I'm allowed to kill on sight."

"You're not above the law but yes, if necessary you have that authority. Also, if you are able to find this villian, we need the criminal alive. It is necessary for the healing of this town."

"So do you have any ideas where I should start?"


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

The three peculiar figures came to the city gates of the grand city. Punkin stood in the middle of the two half-demons keeping a sharp eye on the money grubber to her left.

"You'd better be worth all that gold and I swear that you betray us and I'll…"

"Turn my big bites into big juice, I know," Tela said.

"Bug bites, A cup, bug bites!" Punkin screamed as a pair of armor clad guards trotted over with swords exposed.

Meris spoke under his breath in Punkin's direction, "Don't do anything stupid."

"Remind me to slug ya one when the eyes of the law aren't upon me," she smiled.

"Hail, put down your weapons!" the guards spoke in unison.

The three place the their weapons on the ground quickly.

"So is this how you treat all visitors," snarled Tela with a flash of venom in her voice.

The guards looked down on the bard, "Are you the leader of this faction?"

Punkin smiled and her chest grew twice its size as her pride filled inside, "Of course I am. Punkin Capernun, Bard Extraordinaire."

"What business do you have in this town?"

"I am searching for a friend of mine. She's a paladin, gold armor and black hair and she's a bit taller than yours truly."

"Amberlee?" The guards looked at one another, "Yes, we know of her. How do you know of her?"

Punkin patted them one a shoulder a piece, "I'm just like her best friend in the world."

**XOXOXO Too Cool Timmy O'Toole**

Amberlee decide that she would start with the farmlands. They seemed peaceful and the most promising since only a few people had been killed out there. The bright summer sun left very few crevices for someone to hide as it made its fort high in the skies.

"HELP! They're gonna kill 'em!" Amberlee heard a high pitch screaming voice from a nearby barn and race over to it.

She was meet by a young boy, probably no older than eight, thought Amberlee. "What's the matter…"

"It's Goliath. They's gonna kill 'em," he said through his tears.

"Who is…"

"The bears in the cave," the boy pointed to the hole near the side of the barn, "We was huntin' tweasures and the bears came after us. The puppy protected but they's gots him."

Amberlee pulled out her blade and smiled at the kid, "Don't worry, sweetie, I'll get your dog back, just wait here." She ran through to entry and her sword began to glow- vivid and forceful.

"Amberlee," the familiar voice spoke to her, "Let me help you."

"But you're a demon…"

"**Your **demon, remember. I'll protect you. There are a lot of bears in here and I don't need to see another…**death**."

"Okay," Amberlee said as she smelt the scent of a multitude of brown bears, "Tell me how to."

"Just say… my name."

"Thanos…"

**XOXOXO Rule Number One- Assassin's Can't Be Trusted**

"Ma'am, if you don't take your hands off of us we'll take you in on disorderly conduct," the guards continued to speak in unison and Punkin removed her hands, "Now, if you three would be so kind to allow us to confiscate your weapons…"

Tela shook her head left to right, "You'll get my blade when I'm six feet under a dirt heap."

Punkin gave her a strong glare and then looked back at the guards, "When would we get them back."

"When Prefect Nicholas deems that you all are not threats…"

"Threats!" Exclaimed Tela, "Why would Kurst need to be so precautious?"

""Well the town has been the victim of unrelenting murders for nearly a year know…"

"And you suspect us," Tela said as she placed her hands on her hip.

"Aye," the said staring directly at the black armor Tiefling, "They've had the veneer of an assassin…much like yourself. No one sees or hears anything and the victim is slain with a blade swiftly…and in most circumstances they are unaware."

"That's seems like a nice way to go," Tela said as she picked her blade up off the ground.

Punkin moved away from her and toward the guards, "If you don't put your blade down than our deal is off."

"What should I care…I've got my gold and soon I'll have Meris as well," Tela said as she winked at the quiet wizard, "I'll see you two later."

"You dirty…" Punkin said as she raced over to her but the rogue just vanished into thin air. "Son of a…"

"Don't worry," Meris said as he walked over to the bard, "She'll pop up again."

The guards grabbed the two by their shoulders, "You guys need to come with us…Nicholas would definitely need you guys testimony."

**XOXOXO The Only Romantic Part Of The Story…**

Erupting from a red cloud of smoke, appeared the huge demon. Plum muscle lined every crevice and hollow of his form. If his ten foot stature didn't intimidate you than his arm length horns would. He smelt of burning sulfur and decaying ashes but the most disturbing detail was probably his colossal purple eyes that seemed to pierce into your soul like an arrow through a breastplate.

"You are wise to call upon me," Thanos said making the encove begin to shudder, "Let's get down to business." And with that he sprinted forward slashing everything in sight. His frenzy frightened Amberlee but at the same time she was awestruck by his pure power and tenacity.

"We don't need to kill them…" but she was to late. Nothing but bear meat and furs lined the rocky soil.

Thanos smiled, "They are just creatures, right. They don't deserve to live, right. If they were free to roam then they'd might kill anything…perhaps the little boy, right."

"I…guess." Amberlee said rubbing the side of her head.

"You know," Thanos said and then was startled by a loud bark.

"GOLIATH!" screamed the paladin.

Thanos raised his hand high in the arm and swung it toward the barking dog…

"THANOS!" Amberlee screamed again and the demon, with his hand a thumbnail away from the mongrel discharged into a draft of red smoke and returned to the sword. Amberlee's heart raced as she fell to the ground and sat on her knees. "What in Cania is going on…" then the twenty pound puppy walked over and licked her face. "You're a cute one. You can't be a puppy look at you, what are they feeding you."

He licked her again.

"I guess you are a farm dog. Let's go see your master." She said and grabbed the dog and check for wounds as she walked the dog through the threshold.

"Goliath," the little boy said as he raced over and grabbed him from her arms, "You did it. You really did it."

"It wasn't anything. I was happy to help"

"You're nice and pretty," he said as he sat the unharmed dog down, "I'd be guessin' you gots yourself a beau, huh."

"Not really."

His eyes grew into saucer, "Timmy O'Toole, glad to make your acquaintance."

"Amberlee Alagondar, I'm a…inquisitor," Timmy's eyes furrow, "I'm looking for bad people."

"I know a secret about some people and Mr. Stumpy." Timmy said running his knuckles over his chest.

"Okay, would you tell me."

"Would you give me a kiss," he said as he closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

Her sword glowed again, "Let me kill him." Amberlee shook the sword violently to the protest of the resident, then she leaned over and kissed Timmy's cheek.

Timmy opened his eyes and a smile replaced the entire lower half of his face, "I'm never washing that cheek." He put his hand up to the cheek, "So, Mr. Stumpy runs the horse barn over there and his best customer is a guy ride all the time with a woman. They come here almost every week."

"Is that all…"

"Nope," Timmy said with a Cheshire grin, "The woman he rides with," Timmy lowered his voice, "She ain't his wife, if you what I'm trying to get at."

"You sure are cheeky…"Amberlee shook her head at her poor word choice as Timmy smile grew even more. "Do you know either of them?"

"Nope, but the lady calls thee man, Cancel Man…maybe he's a superhero."

"Yeah," Amberlee tried not to laugh, "Thanks Timmy, I'll be seeing you around."

"And I'll be seeing you as my wife." Timmy said as his dog began to gallop away, "Bye, Mon Cherry."

**XOXOXO When I Move...You Move**

"So you just meet this woman while you were coming to here. Now we have a known assassin running the streets victimizing my townspeople. And more alarming is the fact that she may actually be the one killing all these people and my guards were unable to capture her because of you two's interference," Nicholas said as he sat cracking his knuckles underneath the frame of his desk.

"I'm very sorry," Punkin said, "But I'll make sure that she won't harm anybody…" Then three guards carried in the stringy body for the assassin.

"She was found outside of the Halfway to Heaven home fighting with three cloaked figures…"

"Halfway to Heaven," Meris questioned.

Nicholas answered, "Yes, it is a home run by a commoner named Pearl. She takes in street people, mainly kids and helps them get their lives straight…"

"That's is correct and she's willing to testify that this girl killed Mooky."

**XOXOXO Mr.Ed and Stumpy**

Stumpy Danvilknonock lived up to his name. He was most likely a hair under the height of Punkin but must likely had more weight than Meris. Amberlee learned little from him other than the man that always came with a pretty woman was average sized and had brown hair. The only things he told her that would separate him from half the population was that he had a black tattoo on his arm of a strange marking similar to a barbarian tribal design.

Amberlee, without a lead or a clue decided that she'd go and talked to the Council of Defense about what strategies the town was taking to prevent attacks. But the moment she walked into his office her attention changed as she noticed his brown hair and common build.

"You must be the girl that everyone is talking about…"

"Cut the crap," she grabbed the nameplate on his desk and read it, "Kert Fryar. I know that you are allows at the stable."

"The stables…"

"Is there an echo in here. Yes, and I knew about your little fling with the other woman. Perhaps Mrs. Fryar would also like to know…"

"What fling? And more importantly, what Mrs. Fryar, I'm not…well, let's just say I'm not into women."

"Oh," Amberlee felt deflated but then remembered the tattoo and grabbed his cuff and rolled it up with graceful quickness past his elbow in a split second.

Nothing.

"You don't have a tattoo."

"Was I supposed to?"

"Well, my sources down at the barn gave me a description and you fit it to a tee, other than the tattoo…"

"Maybe you should go and have a talk with your source at the barn." He said leading her swiftly out of his office and closed the door.


	4. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"I didn't kill no one," screamed a half sedated Tela as she tried to stand but collapsed.

Meris walked over to her cell, "Okay explain all those dead guys on the street…"

"Well the guys that jumped me…Yea, I killed those bastards but I never killed the boy."

"Then why does Pearl insist that you did it?" Nicholas asked.

"She's extorting me cause I won't give her a damn coin for her bum house. I was outside fighting for my life when he precious little Monkey got killed."

"His name was Mooky and if you keep that attitude up than I zap you with another Blumberg dart and send your sorry carcass back to sleepy town…" Nicholas said as he stepped closer to the cell.

Tela grabbed her red prison outfit, "Is there any other colors that I can choose from…red doesn't bring out the golden tint of my eyes."

Punkin who was trying to keep quiet in a corner jumped up, "Stop trying to act cute. If you confess to being the Kurst Assassin than maybe you'll get a little sentence…"

"I'm not the murder…"

"And I'm not short. Quit the bull crap, you did it. You've been around since, I don't know who long with your dad and you guys are obviously the killing types. Plus, the killer, YOU, cast a darkness spell…sound familiar?"

"Yes, it does sound like my style but come on, when have you known me to kill just for the fun of it. I'm a true assassin…I only kill for coins, that's my motto."

"So, who's paying you?" Nicholas interjected.

"No one…" Tela said.

"We found a large some of gold on your person. I'd be guessing that someone is paying you to impart havoc on us. I want names, now," Nicholas said shaking the bars.

"Okay you want names…Mr. I'll-Kill-Your-Candy-Ass and Mrs. When-I-Get-Out-Of-Here. Is that good enough for you."

"Sure," Nicholas said with a smile on his face, "What type of rope would you like…twine or horse hair?"

**XOXOXO -(Your Ad Here)-**

Amberlee approached the barn a sensed something ominous…something was not right. She removed her sword was kicked open the door and saw them. Faintly but she could see them…cloaked figures and most likely the assassins.

"Holy Lathdaner, I'm sorry for selling that blind man a goat and telling him it was a prized stallion," shrieked Stumpy as he ran past her and out of the barn.

The sword began to plead, "Let me free, please."

"No, you'll go crazy like…" but the fighter had already surrounded her. She steadied herself as they moved in to attack her. She closed her eyes and swung blindly. Feeling the blade land on something she peeked and saw a cloaked figure holding her weapon with one hand. "Thanos!"

He returned as the red smoke began to dissipate.

"You're asses are mine now," he said and clapped his hands together generating a large blue orb around his fist. The assassins began to hack away at the huge beast but to no avail. Thanos seemed to actually enjoy the attention as his orb grew bigger and bigger until it erupted into a flash of unrequited light that blinded the paladin.

"Thanos," she whispered as her eyes began to readjust and the brilliant light started to fade. She looked around and saw only four shadows in the ground where the warriors where standing. She touched one. It was mere dust.

What did he do to them, Amberlee thought. Then she remembered Stumpy, ran outside and saw his body lying on the ground, bloody and disconfigured.

Timmy came running over to Amberlee as she looked the body over and he said, "Is he…dead?"

"Yes, I believe so. Did you see anything?" Amberlee asked.

"No, I'm sorry." Timmy said as he quivered, "I've…gotta…go." And he ran off and Amberlee sprinted off in the opposite direction.

**XOXOXO If It Don't Fit, You Must Acquit..**

The greatest spectacle in town since Haggar got into a fight with himself was starting to brew. The rumors of the mysterious assassin began to spread like the plague and the rumors of her impending doom started to create a buzz around every cliché for miles around.

Edessa stood up as the members of the council entered including the Defense councilman, Kert Fryar. Also pilling into the courthouse's litigation seats were the forms of a human girl known as Punkin Capernun a bard from the city of Neverwinter and a half-demon wizard known as Meris Sensbane.

"I usually do not let friends sit beside the accused…" Edessa informed the pair.

Punkin closed her eyes and shook her head, "We aren't friends. I hope the tramp burns in hell but I've got to get my gold back and we are witnesses not part of council."

"Really," Edessa smiled, "You'd be willing to testify against someone that you hold such strong feelings for."

Meris said, "Of course, she's more annoying than Punkin. I hope she gets a double lifetime sentence…minimum."

Then the red garbed and chained assassin was paraded in with a mob of onlookers following chanting for her blood. Meris couldn't help but feel a little comradeship with the mob screaming grew louder and louder until it erupted into the courtroom.

Edessa motioned for silence, "All are here, let us begin. All be seated except for the accused." She looked over to Kert, "Prosecution are you ready to present the charges?"

"Aye," he spoke as he looked on a scroll and began to speak, "The accused stands before this council on trial for the charge of murder. How do you plead?"

Tela was twirling her hair reaching up with all her might to reach her tendrils near her neck, "I'm sorry where you talking to me?"

"Aye," Kert said trying to remain composed, "You stand accused of willingly taking the life of Mooky Malchiano within the walls of Kurst. A heinous crime against both God and man. This trial shall determine the truth of this accusation. How do you plead, innocent or guilty."

"I'm sorry," Tela scratched at the small of her back, "You lost me at accused."

Kert continued, "The accused has been explained in all reasonable terms and is unwilling or unable to comprehend the severity of the arraignment. May I proceed, Governess?"

"Yes," the Governess said as she shook her head at the attics of the accused, "She is obviously evading the question…feel free to continue and prove your case."

"First of all, I would like to read the statement from Pearl the owner of Halfway To Heaven…" Kert opened the sealed scroll and recited, "On the afternoon in question, the accused, entered my home and asked about the killings and if any of us knew anything about it. Mooky, now deceased, said that his best friend had been killed after figuring something out about the murders. Then the room turned dark and the next thing I know is the accused is running out of my house and is attempting to killed three more guys in cloaks…"

Tela played with her belly button, "Whatever."

"I also have two friends…FRIENDS of hers that will testify to her demeanor. Mr. Sensebane…"

"Cruel…calculated…I don't see any reason why she wouldn't kill…"

"Meris," Tela stood straight up, "When I get out of this, I'm killing you."

"She also is very emotionally disturbed. I'm sure that she's your killer."

"And Misses Capernun."

"When I first heard about the murders, I didn't think that Telaya would do something like that…than my intellect come to me and reminded me of the way she left Meris and I to die a few years back. Of course we didn't but we easily could have. Anyway, these murders are definitely her style, decapitating and the use of darkness magic. These have her name written all over them and she's been hanging around here for a long time with her dad…"

"Don't try to act all high and mighty, you're a killer, too," Tela screamed as two guards began to restrain her.

"See look at her. Sad and sadistic." Punkin said as she left the courtroom, "I've got my money from Nicholas. Goodbye, and I hope to catch you hanging some time." Meris silently followed suit.

**XOXOXO Because Demon Are Wily**

Amberlee noticed all the commotion being generated from the courtroom and ran over to see a pair of familiar figures exiting…

"Meris….Punkin." Amberlee said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Amberlee!" Screamed as she ran over and hugged her tightly.

Meris walked over and held his hand out and said, "We were worried about you."

"Drop your weapons to the ground and don't say a word…" Amberlee screamed as she tossed the much lighter bard to the ground, "I won't be fooled by you heretics anymore…"

"Heretics?" Punkin said as she regained her balance, "I think you are a little con…"

"Thanos!" Amberlee said forcefully and her demon appeared trailed with red smoke, "I'll make sure you don't make it back to Neverwinter and taint the war with Luskan…"

Punkin grabbed her blade, "I don't think your thinking straight Amberlee…"

"You've never thought I've thought well…remember, but now I've got a being that helps me."

"Thanos is evil…" Meris said.

"I may be but I'm your father and you are my seed so what does that make you," Thanos said as he slowly stepped closer to the two."

"The Prodigal Son," Meris said as he raised his staff in the air and fires an innumerable succession of magical disc into the chest of the beast drowning the monster in a sea of pure white light…

"That's all you've got…" Thanos exclaimed as he leaped high into the air slashed across the face of Meris.

Meris touched his bleeding face, "Flesh can heal…blood can reform…but I'll make sure that this time your soul goes to where it belongs…back to Hell." Meris quickly spoke another spell that made a double of himself. His second self began to cast buffering spells and he began to chant a long powerful spell.

"My son…my legend. I here those words you are preparing to attempt to implode me," Thanos said and Meris continued to chant. Thanos looked down and saw the rapier wielding bard slashing into his mid section and grabbed her by her throat. "Kill me and you'll kill her."

Punkin wiggled but was unable to get free, "Do it, kill him."

Amberlee look agape, "Put her down," she demanded. Thanos laughed and she commanded again, "Let her go."

"I'm not listening to pathetic paladins anymore…"

"But I bound you…"

"You bound nothing. You're just an ignorant little girl that I used on more than one occasion now."

"THANOS!" Nothing happen.

"Come on try again."

"THANOS!" She began to sob realizing that she made a terrible mistake that her friends now had to pay for.

Punkin bit his hand but he still wouldn't release her as she said, "Do it, Meris. Do it or I'll come over there and put my size four in your…"

Meris had already cast the spell. He had a plan and would implement it. He ran over to the beast and cast a quick combustion spell causing the beast to leap away from the flames and incidentally forcing him to let Punkin go. Meris ran under her and grabbed her out of the air.

"You getting heavy. I told you to stop eating all those pastries," Meris said as he placed her on the ground.

"You little…" But Meris' spell erupted and the beast was engulfed in flames and fell to the ground, "I'm not going to die here…not like this…" Thanos said and burst into a red smoke. Gone.

**XOXOXO Capital Gain and Capital Punishment**

"Telaya Daner," Edessa spoke as the crowd became eerily hushed, "You've been found guilty by the council of the murder of Mooky Malchiano and you're punishment…"

"Guilty!" Tela screamer, "You don't got no proof. You bitches set me up. I'll kill all of you…" She was quickly subdued as she tried to make a ran for the Governess.

"Get the Warden ready." Edessa said as she turned and exited into her office.

"Warden! Warden! Warden!" The crowd began to scream.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five **

The Warden was capital punishment gone awry. Standing at well over thirty feet he would put many of other giants to shame. Also, being from one of the most powerful breeds, the fire race, he was also blessed with an assortment of other physical gifts.

"That's the Warden," asked Tela as she was force into the town arena and the cage barred magically. She looked up from the pit and saw the entire town gazing on her. Then she noticed the three Amberlee, Punkin and Meris. They looked as if they had got run over by a stinger troop, "I didn't do it. I'm not the killer."

Amberlee looked at Punkin and said, "They think that she's the killer."

"Yeah she is," Punkin said and then gave out a loud whoop.

"No," Amberlee said as she feel to the ground, "I came into town to tell Nicholas about a murder just a few moments ago. She couldn't have done it."

But it was too late as Edessa gave the motion to release the Warden and as he came out Tela cast an invisibility spell on her person and disappeared. The crowd jeered and wanted her to appear. She did so but only after taking a hunk of meat out of the giant's back side. He retaliated with a barrage of thunderous punches aiming for the crown of the head of the assassin. She dodged all of them knowing that one hit and she'd he his next pancake breakfast. They continued to play cat and mouse games for what appeared to be an eternity but in what real-time would consider half an hour. Blow for blow and slash for slash, thy battled one another.

Gasping for breath, the assassin collapsed over as the giant prepared for his coup de grace. He nudged closer and stood directly over the nearly dead assassin and raised his compacted fist into the air.

"Then at the last moment the brown haired woman leaped up, "I'm not that easy to kill, "she said as she raced up his arm and gouged his eyes then she sliced out his tongue and to finish things off she skewered his adam's apple with her blade.

The crowd was left speechless. She had killed the giant and most of the smart ones took off for the hills realizing that she'd be pissed and probably was ready to kill someone a little easier than a giant..

She released herself from the contrapment and noticed that the only people left were the three people that she could never trust.

"You really didn't do it," Punkin said scratching the back off her head

"How would you know?"

"Because only the righteous could win such a match and more importantly Amberlee found another dead body," Punkin said. Amberlee gave Tela the updates then she told her about the demon and her thoughts on what was going on.

"My father's gone." Tela said almost sad.

"Yeah." Meris said, "Let's go talk to Edessa.

**XOXOXO **

It didn't take a druid to figure out that the Governess was trying to evade the three as they trailed her into the palace and far into her office down into a dungeon. Fifteen minutes later they had finally trapped her.

"What's going on here," Punkin demanded as the Governess took a step back and a portal emerged and she went through it. They followed suit and ended up in an abandoned mine and were face to face with a destroyed leader.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done…" Edessa said.

"You're sorry. Are you the killer?" Punkin asked.

"No, a man named Merik. I've…I'm a terrible leader. He has controlled me…"

"Your being force to compromised yourself," Meris asked.

"No," Edessa lowered her head, "But I might as well be." With those words she turned and booked it toward the exit full speed and the four couldn't keep up. They came to the entry of the mine and four options lay ahead.

"Let's get her," Punkin said and they divided and went in search of the apparent fallen leader.

**XOXOXO **

Amberlee went to the most secluded part of the town. The dock. It was a ghost town and not even the wind wanted to inhabit the plank built town. She looked around and noticed that the only place to hide would be a huge warehouse that sat in the middle of the area.

Upon entry she noticed a cloaked figure and took out her blade. The fighter tossed a metal star at her head but she dodged it. He fired another and the paladin deflected it with the strong side of her blade. This went on until the star-wielder was out of ammo a few minutes later. She ran in close to the hooded man and jabbed her blade in his abdomen and twisted it to cause more injury.

The figure fell over and said, "Death is hovering over your head."

Amberlee wiped the battle bites off her blade and exited to the door with a smile on her face until she noticed the horde of children that now lined the street. Their haunting voices frightened her as they snickered. A chorus of lifeless laughs that seemed unending as a girl, lanky and pale with dirty blond hair, walked up to her and said, "Ah, we are here."

"Yes, I guess **we** are here. Who are you?"

"I am that which you have sought since your appearance in my conurbation."

"So you're the girl killing people…"

"For a elven paladin, you sure have such limited vision You see what is plainly before you yet still you are here before me." the girl giggled.

"I guess I'm just full of surprises," Amberlee said.

"As am I, you might find."

"You mean this elaborate illusion that I can see right through, Merik."

"Deception can be a most powerful weapon. Coupled with the armor of anonymity, one's power can become unlimited.

"Dispel this façade and show your true self."

"Very well," the girl said and morphed into a six foot tall man. Tan with huge brooding shoulders and a pair of crystalline hazel eyes. His head shine without a stick of hair atop of it. "Now I have a dilemma…I must figure out if you found me through calculating genius or pure bumbling luck…"

"Luck," she said flatly.

"Indeed, but you must have been quite clever to have caught our big-hearted Governess where so many others have not."

"She's not with you?"

"Do you think she would submit to me? Ha ha. She has been nothing more than a pawn in my game. One that I can sacrifice very easily. Politicians are so easy to control, especially good-willed naïve ones. But you, I am not sure of."

"I will never be control again…"

"Don't be so certain. Everyone has a price, a breaking point. Hear me out…"

"I will not," screamed Amberlee as she unsheathed her blade and jabbed it at him but he disappeared and all the children transformed into transparent dark clouds. Ghouls, thought Amberlee, and I'm surrounded. Just at that moment from the roof of the warehouse a huge purple figure leaped off the structure and landed right in front of her.

"Thanos," she said lowly.

"I'm still your only hope…" he said as he began to systematically defeated the little phantoms until none reminded.

"Thank…you…" Amberlee said as she lowered her head.

"You don't need…"

"For nothing!" Screamed Amberlee as she stabbed the beast. "For trying to kill Punkin," she stabbed him again, "For trying to kill Meris," she stabbed him again. "For trying to kill me." Another stab. "For screwing up Tela." She caused more blood to gush. "For touching me." Stab. "For kissing me." Stab. "For holding me." Stab. "For hurting me." Stab. "For raping me." Stab. Stab. Stab.

Merik walked behind her, "I see that you really have a…killer's mentality." He said and jabbed his knife between her two floating ribs.

Amberlee began to bleed down her side as she reached her left arm around her waist attempting to close the wound magically.

"You have no God," Merik mocked as she was unable.

"At least I'm not a cold hearted killer like yourself," Amberlee said she bent over and grimaced in pain.

"Yes, you only command others to kill for you, huh."

Amberlee looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I don't fear death…"

"Where did that come from?"

"I do not fear death. I used too but now…I want it," she said and slash at him but he dodged. Amberlee fell to one knee as the mastermind stood above her.

"Join me, Amberlee. Together we could rule the entire North…" but he was interrupted by Amberlee's blade piercing his heart.

"All that arrives when your around is death, you'll love the grave," and with that she ran her blade from his heart and he feel over. She raised her sword and ran it through his heart so aggressively that the blade broke where it meet the hilt. She kicked the blade out of Merik and he fell over. Exhausted, she feel over him and landed on something that she noticed was a notebook and read through its bloody pages…

_

* * *

__**"Our fine Governess is weakening. Her guilt has begun to overwhelm her. I anticipate that I will have to replace her this month. Whether I have her killed, I get this new stranger to kill her, or she takes her own life, I do not expect her to see the harvest this year."**_

_**"I had to eliminate two more citizens this week for speaking to the stranger. The innkeeper's wife and the beggar both knew too much. I do not know how my name has gotten on the lips of the commoners. I hope that this will contain the problem. I will send another assassination party for the stranger."**_

_**"The stranger survived another assassination attempt. I suppose it was only time before that pompous fool got himself killed."**_

_**"He has checked on my progress again. I do not know why he has frequented me so much these past weeks. It must have something to do with the stranger. I have watched this stranger stumble around the city falling into clues and getting people killed. I cannot fathom what the master sees in . . ."**_

_**"I have been watching Kert Fryar for weeks now. His corruption consumes him. The stranger has uncovered the tip of his secret and Kert has ordered the deaths of the stable master and his wife to cover his tracks. He will be perfect . . ."**_

_**"I am concerned, as I have temporarily lost touch with the pulse of the town..."**_


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX

**_-Thanos POV-_**

I've been in this plane for well over twenty decades and I've never meet a being with as many 'colors' as her. Amberlee Alagondar is just as my master told me she would be. Utterly weak but with a dormant power that rivals only those of greater planes. She would definitely pose a great threat to my masters' plans if she were not to be contained. I watched her from my spot atop the warehouse watching her bleed to death. Perhaps I would join her in Cania soon.

Then the tiny portal opened and his crackly old voice spoke, "How comes your mission? I have seen that my tower has been destroyed…"

"The girl did…"

"I do not care. Your job is to break her and make her come to me. I need her on my side. If you fail me, you know where you'll be heading." The old voice continued.

"I won't. The girl is being broken as we speak. She will be by your side before you realize it Master Alagondar."

"Your soul had better pray she will."

**_-Meris POV-_**

I ran over the glade and saw her silver trim twinkle as she sat under a huge tree crying into her hands.

"Governess Edessa," I spoke as she looked up with her red eyes, "Are you okay?"

_Why would she be okay? Would I be fine if I was about to lose everything I held dear?_

She shook her head, "No, I'm not ever going to fine either. My people will want my head on a silver platter."

"I don't think so. I'd say you protected them…"

"You're naïve. You cannot see the depth of the situation. I'm an accomplice to murder. I am the murderer…"

"No, you're not. You did what you saw was necessary…"

"So, if you saw it necessary to kill a person you'd believe you were in the right." She stood up, grabbed a bug and handed it to him, "Is it ever right to kill a living creature?"

_Life is precious. That's what everyone else believes…that's what I want to believe but sometimes it seems meaningless just like a bug. I'm invaluable compared to this bug but compare me to the God Tyr or Lord Ao…I am nothing. I, too, am just a meaningless worm that needs to do whatever it takes to survive._

I said, "One must do what is necessary to thrive…"

"But a ruler…"

"Is still a worm. I believe the saying is 'One must look after number one.'"

Edessa smiled slightly, "Sometimes I wished I never became the Governess. I was so happy just being a mere cleric. I loved healing people. I loved serving people. I wish I didn't have to go back to that Palace…"

"Than don't." I said.

_Sometimes you have to put your fate and faith into your own self. I grew up with no one that understood me, even my mother could not presume the thoughts that ran through my head. I was an outsider…but I was an outsider by choice. My choice was to be different. I choose to keep my horns, I choose to not be bullied. I choose to fight._

"You have two paths…one path takes you to prominence. Power will be yours to command. Everyone will know you and you will go down in the chronicles as a great leader…"

"Or," she said.

"Or you can discover yourself…"

"I know myself."

"No, you don't. If you did than Merik could not control you."

_I longed to find myself. Was I really just a simple, everyday mage with control issues. Or was I more? Or could I become more? _

_Did I want to become more than I was?_

"You know you are very wise for a teenager…"

"I'm not a teenager. I'm Meris Sensbane. I can't be labeled. I don't want to be…"

"You want to be a great hero," she said as she looked up into his depthless eyes.

"I once did, but I don't know anymore. I hate the blood on my hands. I was trained to believe that murder, killing in anger, and vengeance, killing for the good of all, were completely different. But I've experienced both and they never feel different. Murder is vengeance and vice versa. The more I kill, the less I understand…"

"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever meet," the cleric said as she reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Tell Tela that I am truly sorry for what I have done." And with those parting words she disappeared farther down into the glade as I stood watching over her as she left shrinked into nothingness.

**Tela POV**

At long last I could have him. Meris Sensbane would be mine. After watching me fight for my life in that pit. I'd prove to him that I was more than just a girl and that I was more than just an assassin. He'd be mine.I noticed a carriage moving very slowly across the rolling hills and I came up to it and heard the two people together.

It was a perfect day for love. Murder was conquered. The town was free but for some reason as I watched these two newlyweds necking I grew angry. Some might say it was my demonic blood that made me want to kill them but tobe honest with myself I wanted to kill them because I hated people. I hated human people. My good for nothing mother abandoned me. My community in Waterdeep severed my horns off and placed a spell on me that caused them never to grew again. The women of the town never thought much of me and after I turned fourteen the men only saw me like any young poor girl…a cheap toy that they could play with.

But my past didn't make me killed them.

I killed them because they were happy. I loathed their stupidity. As I detached their heads their stupid smiles remanded. Why would they be happy to die? Was it because I made their death quick and painless? Maybe they had accomplished everything that they wanted?

No, I knew why they didn't care.

They had one another. I spit on their bodies as I shoved them off the dirt path, climbed into the carriage and summoned the horses to trot forward to my designation.

Neverwinter… and my future husband would accompany me.

**Amberlee POV**

He came at me with his knife again and I took another shot into my side. I retaliated with my fist to his face and again he disappeared. He keep doing this as I bled out.

I wanted to give up but something in me wouldn't. Something wouldn't let me die.

"You should already be dead," Merik screamed as he attacked me again only to meet my five fingers again.

"I won't lose. I won't quit."

"Stupid paladin. You'll give your life to protect to lives of people who wouldn't care if you live or die."

_Would anyone care if I died? Punkin came to rescue me but if I was just the only one captured would she come after me. I didn't have a lover or even an admirer. No one probably would care if I died but I would care._

Merik stabbed and I punched as he reappeared and said, "You're quiet all of a sudden. Dead already?"

"Nope, I'm just thinking of where I'm going after I kill you," I said.

_I hated my new home. I thought that my uncle Nasher would be different from my parents but he wasn't. No one want to be involved with me…that's been the way my life has always been. Other than Linu, no one would cry at my funeral. But Linu cried at the funeral of the Academy's mascot who death after a chemistry project went awry. She couldn't count. I had no one…but could I find someone that would care about me?_

_Was that why I didn't want to die? I wanted to find my place in someone's sun._

"Just lay down and die, winch."

"You lay down and died," I screamed and punched bigger man with more power behind than I ever swung my sword with. I connected directly with his nose and it's bone was forced into the cavity of his brain. Blood dripped from every hole in his head as he fell limp to the ground.

"Amberlee!" screamed Punkin as she raced over to me and grabbed my side. She was sweaty and smelt like blood.

"You were in a fight…"

"Don't talk. Keep your strength," she said as she remove myuseless armor and began to place healing salve over my gory body.

"Did you kill someone?" I asked.

"Kert Fryar…"

"You killed him…"

"No, he killed himself. I tried to revive him but his spirit wanted to be released."

"I know how he feels," I said and I felt a drip of water trickle on my face. Punkin tried to dry her eyes. "Don't cry for me."

"I can't help it. We've been through so much," Punkin said as she continued to spread the gray gel over my body, "I hate to see you in pain."

"Do you feel the same for Meris?"

"Sometimes but Meris kind of likes the pain he goes through. But your eyes I see your eyes. You want to give up…"

"I do. I don't want to fight anymore. I thought I had got you and Meris killed playing around with powers that I don't know anything about."

"Well than don't fight."

"You wouldn't feel like I let you guys down."

"Nope," Punkin said as she began to bandage my side, "If you don't have a desire to fight than you'd be putting everyone in danger."

"You wouldn't think less of me."

"Well, I think that you have great power but no, I wouldn't." Punkin stood up and smiled, "There's a story of a great tree that is formed from the smallest seed in all of Toril. The arborist must tend to tree everyday and for many years the tree shows no growth. No sapling. No root. Nothing. He waters it several times a day, everyday. He makes sure it has sunlight and he even sings to it. He nurtures it. He even sleeps near it. Years and years past and nothing happens. Until one day, a decade later overnight it sprouts into a towering tree…"

"What does that all mean?"

"It means that whatever you chose, you need to stick with it. You need passion and preservance. I'll be behind you because, well, that's what friends are for."

The bard began to sing as Tela, the unlikely ally, arrived with a carriage and I was lifted into its crevice.

_(Missing You by Evanescence)_

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?" _

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

A few minutes into their journey the noticed the lanky form of Meris standing beneath a tree watching the sky. He got in and they continued on. Home was their destination but what would be waiting for them there.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?" _

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?  
_

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

* * *

Another chapter of the saga down. 

Neverwinter's Seven Deadly Sins- the next chapter and Why Love Is Purple- the prequel are almost done. And since there are only Four tales, I guess I'll retire after they are done. LOL. J/K. Laterz.


End file.
